


The Festival of Colours

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holi. It’s a spring celebration of love and colours, a time to frolic. We should join in.” The Doctor and Rose attend the Festival of Colours thanks to their new TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Festival of Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Author's Note: Inspired by [this post](http://hanluvr.tumblr.com/post/112997769870/recoveryequalshappiness-today-is-holi-also-know) I saw on tumblr. Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for the clothing discussion (even if I couldn’t fit in her backstory :D), and tenscupcake for the beta.

Rose Tyler grinned at the Doctor. The thrill of having a TARDIS again – _their_ TARDIS – and travelling all of time and space again with her Doctor was parallel to none. They’d only had started travelling again a few months ago but it was better than ever, now that they truly belonged to each other in every way. Running hand in hand, saving the day (or causing trouble, sometimes there _was_ a fine line between the two), and spending their nights entangled together. Nothing could beat that. 

“So, where should we go today?” The Doctor’s left eyebrow arched and Rose knew the decision was hers this time. That was another thing she loved: because this universe was different from the one they used to explore, every trip was a first for both of them. He didn’t know the ins and outs of almost every point in history; instead they were able to discover it together, through one another’s eyes. _More fun that way_ , as the Doctor had put it years ago. 

They were both dressed casually, him in his Superman t-shirt and denim cutoffs, and her in a light pink top and floral skirt, perfect concert attire, and she briefly considered requesting Ian Drury and perhaps they’d actually make it this time but decided to give the timeship control instead. Today was the anniversary of their first meeting in Henrik’s. The TARDIS had brought the two of them together in the first place, made this life of theirs even possible, and Rose knew she could count on her to bring them some place perfect before she gave him his gift once they got back.

The Doctor was teaching Rose how to pilot the TARDIS and her eyes roamed over the console carefully, purposely drawing out his anticipation, and finally rested them on the randomizer. “Someplace fun please,” she requested as she flipped it and grabbed the Doctor’s hand as the timeship lurched and they were on their way. 

A few moments later the ship landed with a gentle thud and the Doctor looked annoyed. “She’s always so good for you,” he grumbled. 

“Maybe the fact I don’t hit her with a mallet has something to do with it.”

“One time with her! One time, and she wasn’t cooperating with me!” he pouted.

Rose patted the console lovingly as she looked around at the TARDIS walls so different from the old one. “She did sort of regenerate, but she’s the same at her heart. I’m sure she remembers the other times. It’s not the best way to get her to do what you want.”

“I suppose you have a point.” The Doctor’s frown left his face and he winked at her. “Knew I kept you around for something.”

Rose snorted softly in amusement. “Well, us ladies have to stick together in the face of sometimes git Time Lords!” She gave him a smirk as the TARDIS hummed in agreement with her. “Now do you want to continue this or should we see where we are?”

The Doctor looked ready to retort when the doors of the TARDIS burst open and she could see they had landed beside a crowded park. Music filled the air and a warm breeze blew over them. Rose kissed the side of his mouth and pulled him outside.

Absolute chaos and merriment surrounded them and no sooner had they planted their feet on the ground than the Doctor was hit in the chest with a water balloon. It burst open and his face and left arm was drenched in bright pink water.

“WHAT?” he sputtered loudly, wiping water from his eyes. 

Rose looked around and ducked as another water balloon narrowly missed her. 

A preteen boy rushed over to her side and addressed them both. “Sorry miss, sir, I didn’t see either of you. I was aiming for my brother.” The boy was drenched and a multitude of colours covered his face and his clothes. “I’m Sigit and this,” he indicated the smaller boy approaching them, “is my brother Talan.”

“Nice to meet you,” she replied proffering her hand for him to shake. “I’m Rose and this is my husband, the Doctor.”

The Doctor had been taking in their surroundings during her exchange with the boy and now joined them with a dopey grin on his face. Even after two years of marriage, he always got the same look when one of them introduced the other and their marital status. “What day is this?”

Sigit gave the Doctor an incredulous look. “You thick or something?”

“Oi, just answer the question!”

“Holi just started,” the boy replied with a shake of his head and then ran off. 

“Ah! Brilliant!” The Doctor slung his dry arm around Rose and whispered in her ear. “It’s March in India, our time give or take a few years. Holi started as an ancient Hindi religious festival in remembrance of the good times Krishna had playing with gopis. Now it’s become popular as a spring social celebration of love and colours. Water balloon fights, smearing friends and family with coloured powder. It’s a time to _frolic_.” He paused to press a kiss to the base of her neck – a spot that always sent a spark through her. “We should join in.”

Rose shivered as suddenly the two of them were both pelted with water balloons. Now it was her turn to sputter as she blinked green water out of her eyes but with the joy and laughter all around them there was no heat to it. “Oh, you are so on.”

She ran over to a stall with a laugh where not only water balloons were set up but also bowls upon bowls of coloured powder. She grabbed as many balloons as she could hold and the Doctor did the same beside her. 

Their arms full, they stepped away and eyed each other. She let one fly but the Doctor evaded it. 

“Hah! Missed me.” He took aim and she expertly avoided it. Growing up on the estate, water balloon fights had been a favorite past-time of her during the summer, and she was very good at it. 

“Missed me too.” 

Back and forth they went, each dancing out of the way of the other’s balloon until the Doctor finally hit his mark as she ducked out of the way to evade another water balloon that was headed in her direction. 

The Doctor crowed in delight as he came over to her side. “Finally!”

Rose stuck her tongue out. “Only because I was ducking from the other one.”

The Doctor laughed. “Still counts.” Pulling her into a hug, he leaned down and dropped his voice, making it all rumbly. “What can I say, I like making you wet.”

“Doctor! We’re in public! And I hate to burst your,” Rose paused and looked down at the remnants at their feet, “balloon, but I’m not _that_ wet.”

The Doctor grinned at her, unrepentant. “Nobody is listening to us, Rose.” 

“Be that as it may, Doctor, behave yourself. I know how to fight fire with fire and my effect on you is so much more… _noticeable_.” She tucked her tongue between her teeth and shot him her bedroom eyes and he swallowed. 

“Fair point.” He pulled away and slipped her hand in his. “Now that we’re sufficiently err, wet, there’s still the painting.” 

Rose and the Doctor went back to the stall they had visited before and he picked up a pink and a purple bowl of powder. She glanced at his Superman shirt and while blue was her favorite colour on him for many reasons she opted for yellow and red. Too much blue and he’d look like a smurf. 

Once they had their bowls the Doctor led her back towards the TARDIS where it was quieter. He studied the bowls in his hand with a frown. “No, this won’t do,” he announced and she followed him into the TARDIS. Once inside she found a table set up near the jump seat with more bowls of powder. All colours of the rainbow were now represented. 

“Much better!” the Doctor said with a boisterous bounce on his heels. Powder from the bowls in his hands spilled over the rim and onto the floor of the console room. “Oops.”

Remembering the TARDIS’s annoyance when they gone a bit overboard in a pillow fight and down feathers had covered the floor and fallen through the grating and into the wiring of the ship, Rose was surprised the ship didn’t seem to mind. “I guess this is what she was going for, huh?” she mused. “We’ve talked about painting each other… though not quite like this.”

“Our girl is rather brilliant.” the Doctor agreed. 

Setting his bowls down, he motioned to the jump seat and Rose sat down after he did the same.

“Traditionally we should be smearing this all over each other’s faces, but,” the Doctor paused as he cupped her jaw and rubbed a thumb over her cheekbone. “I’d like to do it a bit differently. Don’t move.” 

“I won’t.” Rose promised. 

The Doctor slipped on his glasses and then dipped his fingers in green and brushed it across her cheeks. He then added some blue and purple and from the feel of it the majority of her face was now covered through he was careful to keep it away from her eyes and mouth. His tongue was tucked into the back of his front teeth as he worked and Rose was struck for a moment, wondering if his was how he had looked as carved her from stone under Michelangelo’s tutelage. 

He pulled away from her slightly, smiling in satisfaction and then reached for the bowls containing pink and yellow powder. With nimble fingers he started writing on her skin. She could feel the circles and whirls of his native language as he painted across her flesh. 

“There.” The Doctor wiped his fingers on a towel the TARDIS had provided and handed Rose a mirror.

Rose stared at her reflection. Instead of the carefree smears of the revelers in the park her face was artfully painted. She recognized her name in Gallifreyan, written in pink across her right cheek. There was more on her left, written in yellow, but she didn’t know what it said. Her name, ‘Doctor,’ and his Gallifreyan name were the only words she knew.

“What’s it say?”

“' _Run, my Rose_ ’. Considering today and all.”

“It’s beautiful, Doctor.”

“So are you.”

Rose bunched the Doctor’s t-shirt in her hands and pulled him to her in a kiss. Careful so she wouldn’t smear the paint, she kept it dry and brief. “My turn now.”

She went over to the TARDIS computer and typed in her query. The TARDIS showed her the words she was looking for and she studied them carefully for several moments. Years ago she had excelled in art classes in school and now she hoped to do her finest, most meaningful work. 

The Doctor watched her with a curious eye but said nothing. Stopping in front of the jump seat, she painted his face in a similar manner as he had hers. She used green and white as a base before adding the Gallifreyan. Across his right cheek she used the red powder and yellow across his left. _Only with you, my Doctor_ , she wrote. 

Once she was done she handed him the mirror. The Doctor’s grin was megawatt. 

“Together,” he whispered against her lips.

“Forever,” she returned, indulging in another kiss. 

Rose felt heat pooling in her belly as he started to walk them towards their bedroom. Painting the Doctor, being painted by him, she knew what they both wanted but she wanted to enjoy this… holi day first. She wanted to frolic and dance and experience a taste of India with him before they celebrated alone later. 

“I thought..” the Doctor started to protest. 

“I know. Me too.” She quickly assured him. “ _Of course_ I want to. I’m really hungry though and I’d like to join in the partying.” As if to prove the point, her stomach growled loudly. 

At that the Doctor brightened. “I could definitely go for some nibbles. I smelled shakarparas and samosas as we walked through the park. Allons-y! Let’s not keep our taste buds waiting!”

As she exited the TARDIS with the Doctor, Rose sent the timeship a _thank you_ and felt a warm _you’re welcome_ in return.

_end_


End file.
